Gems of Sladin
by TheMsMeep
Summary: Short Sladin stories featuring different precious and semi-precious stones. Mostly fluffy, one dark one.
1. Garnets

*Author's note: This is inspired by a fic I read on DeviantArt, called Gems of Chack (also an excellent pairing) by Crystallicsky. The stories are mine, and the pairing is Sladin, but that's where I got the idea. Anywho, if you haven't figured it out, these are short Sladin stories featuring different precious or semi-precious stones.*

Slade's hand moved slowly, carefully across the soft skin. The boy beneath him was so beautiful this way, skin pale and dampened with sweat. The faintest of moans drifted up to his ears and he smiled. His hands kept moving, tracing delicately across Robin's back. He wanted to savor this, to make it last forever, but he knew it would be kinder to end it soon. After all, he mused, the boy was his now. He could do this as often as he liked.

There were a thousand thoughts flashing through Robin's mind. He was on a bed somewhere, in a brightly lit room. He'd been captured by Slade, who had given him some kind of drug. He was naked, and he was covered in sweat. But the thought his mind kept returning to was "It isn't working." The drug had immobilized him, certainly, but he could still feel every excruciating moment. "IT ISN'T WORKING!" His brain screamed it at him, over and over. A faint moan burst from his mouth, the only sound he could make in his paralyzed state. He heard Slade chuckle above him as those strong, steady hands moved inexorably.

"Shh, my pet," murmured Slade "It will be over soon." He paused to wipe the blade, then gently began to carve the "d". As the mind of the boy beneath him broke from the pain, Slade thought of how wonderful it all was. His bird, lying on _his_ bed, with _his_ name carved into that smooth, pale back. The blood provided a beautiful contrast, dripping down that alabaster skin like liquid garnets. "Never fear, Robin," Slade whispered softly "When I'm done, the whole world will know you're mine."


	2. Citrines

Slade was rather pleasantly surprised when Robin, instead of being upset at the news of his latest heist, bounced out of bed with an enthusiastic "Alright!" He watched in amusement as his young lover hastily dressed and went out the door. He'd known Robin wouldn't be _too_ upset- citrines were only semi-precious, after all, and he needed them for his experiments- but he hadn't expected this. Perhaps Robin liked the pale yellow stones? Slade made a mental note to give the boy some after he was done with them.

The sight that met him downstairs was, once again, not what he expected. Robin stood, arms crossed, glowering like a storm cloud. "Is something wrong?" Slade inquired mildly. He was given a look of pure loathing in return. "These. Are. Rocks."

"Yes. Citrines usually are. What were you expecting?"

"Fruit. Duh."

"You thought I had hijacked a crate full of . . . fruit."

Robin blushed and looked down. "Well, yeah. I thought maybe you had done it, you know, for me." His voice got softer as he explained. "I really like citrines." He gasped as Slade grasped him firmly under the chin. "Look at me, Robin." Robin looked up and saw Slade's face, inches from his own. "I will give you anything your heart desires. Especially," his lips quirked upwards into a smile "if it is something as simple as fruit. Unfortunately however, there is no such fruit as the citrine."

"But, for breakfast last week, Beast Boy brought a bunch of fruit, and he called them . . ." Robin trailed off as he realized what he'd just said. "I'm going to kill that idiot."


	3. Benitoite

Robin's eyes were beautiful. A deep, clear blue, they seemed to shine with an inner fire Slade found irresistible. It was a pity he so seldom saw them. Robin's unguarded moments were few and far between, so he rarely removed the mask that hid those astonishing eyes. Each glimpse was a rare treasure. The comparison that immediately came to mind was sapphires, but that was too . . . too trite, too cliché, for something so precious. Slade knew it was purposeless, but for one moment he brought all his brilliance to bear on the problem of what exactly best represented Robin's eyes.

A few days later, a small parcel was delivered to the Tower. It was unremarkable in appearance, and went through the same screening process as the rest of the Titans' fan mail. The current system had been set up after Gizmo had slipped a cleverly engineered gadget in with what appeared to be a child's letter, causing every alarm in the Tower to sound ceaselessly for days on end. When Cyborg came rushing up to him, waving the package over his head, Robin thought it was more of the same. "Dude," Cyborg shouted as he skidded to a stop "somebody sent you benitoite!" Robin looked at the box with apprehension.

"Should you be shaking it like that? Is it explosive?"

Cyborg looked at him in exasperation. "No man, benitoite! It's a mineral. A gem, really. 9th rarest in the world. Dude, these things go for $3000 per carat. And this one's pretty big."

"Someone sent me a rock?"

"Yes. A big, shiny, very expensive rock. Here, open it." Cyborg tossed Robin the package, then went back to screen the rest of the mail, calling over his shoulder "I'm betting someone rich and lovesick, but you better tell me who sent it to you." Robin tore open the package. His eyes widened as he took in the sparkling blue stone, set in a necklace of silvery metal. He searched the package for a note, but aside from some cushioning paper there was nothing else in the box. He held the stone up to the light, marveling at the way it sparkled. It was beautiful, and exactly the color of his eyes. Robin smiled as he gazed at his gift, enjoying -for once- the random workings of fate. "Wow. This is . . . just wow." He followed in Cyborg's footsteps, eager to learn more about his gift.

Somewhere, Slade smiled.


	4. Onyx

"You know what you remind me of?"

Robin swung his foot lazily from side to side. He was lying at an angle across the bed, his head resting on the stomach of a very contented –and very naked- Slade.

Slade raised an eyebrow, even though Robin was in no position to see it. "I suppose I'm going to hear this whether I want to or not, aren't I?"

He was rewarded with a light bop to the face as Robin reached back and swatted him. "Aren't you too tired to be snarky, old man?" He yelped as he was picked up and rolled over so that he was lying face-to-face with Slade.

"I am never too tired for witticisms- or anything else, for that matter." Slade ran his hand lightly down Robin's side, coming to rest on the curve of a slender hip. "If you need another demonstration, however, I am happy to oblige . . ."

Robin grinned, then leaned in to kiss his lover. Slade pulled him closer, growling in approval as pink lips pressed against his and an agile tongue entered his mouth. He let Robin kiss him sweetly and thoroughly before taking control, dominating the kiss as his hands roamed hungrily over Robin's lithe body. The boy moaned and arched against him, drawing an answering moan from the older man. Robin broke the kiss, then gasped as Slade bit lightly at his shoulder. "_Slade_, please."

Slade licked his way up Robin's neck, earning an appreciative gasp. "Please what, little bird?"

"Please. . . stop changing the subject."

The look on Slade's face was priceless as Robin wriggled out of his arms and scooted primly across the bed. He was not a man often taken by surprise, but the sudden withdrawal of his formerly enthusiastic lover left him thunderstruck.

These facts were not lost on Robin, judging by his smug expression as he explained "I was telling you what you reminded me of."

"Of course." Slade fought the urge to simply grab Robin and ravish him, knowing that the boy would surely take offence to it later. "And what, pray tell, is this apparently important object?"

"Onyx."

"You're telling me I remind you of onyx. As in, the stone." Robin nodded. Once more, Slade was nonplussed. "Is this a good thing?"

"Yup." Robin replied cheerily. "Think about it- a dark mind, a hard body," Robin ran a hand teasingly down Slade's half-hard length "and the stubbornness of a rock."

"I see." Slade pondered for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Are you familiar with any of the folklore surrounding onyx?"

"Umm . . ." Slade correctly decided to interpret Robin's answer as 'no, not at all', and explained.

"Onyx is considered a protective stone, as well as an aid to structure and authority. It strengthens confidence, assists in making wise decisions, and guards against arguments in relationships."

"See?" Robin waved his hand vaguely at the air. "I called that one perfectly. Everything about that describes . . . what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because onyx, in addition to the aforementioned uses, is also said to reduce desire and help curb sexual impulses." Slade looked pointedly at the space between him and Robin on the bed.

The next moment he was being straddled by a wickedly grinning Robin. "So, if your onyx-ness is repressing my desire, shouldn't you be trying twice as hard to turn me on?"

If Slade had been anyone else, he would have snorted. "Little bird, if our level of activity lately has been any indication, your libido will probably kill me once it's unleashed." Slade grinned as Robin pouted. "However, I am not adverse to trying."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Much, much later, as Robin drifted off to sleep, he would thank his lucky stars for the gem history website he'd stumbled across. Slade always had responded well to delaying tactics.

***Author's Note**: Yeah, I can't imagine a world where Slade represses desire. : )

Anywho, a big thank you to everyone who answered my shameless begging for reviews. Keep em' coming! I'll, umm, give you choco biscuits or something.


	5. Blue Topaz

A/N: This one is for **kitsune619**, who asked me to use her birthstone. Hope you like it!

* * *

Slade stared at Robin with an expression so dumbfounded that, had he not been blushing furiously, he would have burst out laughing.

Slade's voice was strained as he asked "And when, exactly, did you get this?"

Robin blushed. "It was a while ago. I was constantly stressed, there was some new villain every day, and the team was squabbling constantly. I felt like I deserved to do something for myself. So . . ."

Slade's expression grew even more incredulous. "You mean to tell me that, instead of leaving or at least taking a vacation to relieve your stress, you went out and _mutilated yourself_?"

Robin burst out of the bed. Slade had time to note, with approval, that he had managed to leap from a reclining position. Then his angry little bird began to berate him.

"I did _not_ mutilate myself! I got a very respectable, if mildly painful, piercing at the hands of qualified professionals. It healed perfectly well, and it looks perfectly nice, and there is **nothing wrong **with it! Okay?" Robin glowered down at the man still sitting on the bed.

Slade frowned. Robin's speech sounded angry, but slightly rehearsed, with an undertone of hurt that puzzled him. Perhaps this went a little beyond sheer teenage rebellion. A thought occurred to him, and he asked softly "Am I the only one who knows about this?"

Robin looked down as he answered quietly. "No. Bruce found out, about a week after I got it. He was furious." He glanced at Slade, then away. "He had pretty much the same reaction as you, actually."

Robin struggled furiously with himself, trying not to give in to the sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. It was his body, damn it! Most of the time it was just a crime fighting weapon, and that was fine, but let him make one little cosmetic change and suddenly he was disgusting. He had just needed, so badly, to leave his own mark on himself. He had needed to remind himself that even with all the claims the world had on him, he owned part of himself as well.

Robin was startled out of his reverie when Slade grabbed him and pulled him close, cradling him against that broad chest. "You're right."

Robin looked up at him in surprise, and Slade continued. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. You went about it very responsibly, if what you told me is true, and it is your body. There's nothing wrong with decorating it. Even-" he grinned mischievously "in such an unusual area."

"Yeah, sure, you say that now." Robin backed out of Slade's arms and stood sullenly, his own arms crossed.

"No, it's very lovely. Truly. That little gem is a nice touch. Aquamarine, isn't it?"

"Blue topaz, actually." Robin still sounded huffy, but he made his way back to the bed and lay down again. "You really don't care?"

Slade frowned thoughtfully. "Admittedly, there is one part of this that I care very much about."

Robin raised one eyebrow questioningly, motioning for him to continue.

"You said it healed "perfectly well". Does this mean it will not inhibit any . . . activities . . . in which you might engage?"

Robin's eyes widened as he realized what Slade meant. "It shouldn't." He broke into a wide grin as he added flirtatiously "Want to try it out?"

He didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

AN: I think this one needs a bit of explanation. I finally got around to piercing my cartilage a week ago, and when I mentioned it to my parents, they were what I will politely call "startled". I'm a bit old for teenage rebellion, but they cited general rebellion as a possible cause.

For some reason, that got me wondering what Batman- and more importantly Slade- would think about Robin getting a piercing. Obviously he'd never get it anywhere highly visible, and Batman would be unhappy. Speaking of which- I'm sure you got the gist, but do you want to know exactly what I think Robin's piercing would be? Ask in your review and I'll tell you! Hint: It starts with an L.


	6. Announcement

Rumor has it all naughty stories will be removed from . In case it's true, I'm letting you know I also have a DeviantArt under TheMsMeep where you can find all my stories.


End file.
